Exploring the soul of Ichigo Kurosaki
by zabigetsu
Summary: What seemed like a boring ordinary school day, turns out to be a very traumatic experience! Aizen explores the soul of Ichigo and the inhabitants that reside within. Why choose Ichigo's soul? Not a yaoi! :D
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo: Zabigetsu does NOT own Bleach or any of it's characters... blah, blah, blah.

Hichigo: This is Zabigetsu's first fanfic, so don't bully her because that's MY job, hehehe...

Tensa Zangetsu: Enjoy. *pulls up hood*

Ichigo was sitting in class bored out of his mind, listening to the teacher's lecture about the 'earthquakes' happening recently. He looked around the room to see what his friends were doing, Rukia was scribbling what looked like 'Chappy the rabbit', Orihime was spacing out, Uryu was stitching part of a Chappy keychain (probably for Rukia), Chad was quietly listening to the teacher, and Renji looked like he was doing the same as Ichigo.

"This is so boring." Ichigo mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, he felt a burst of Spiritual Pressure, it was so overwhelming that he felt it push down on him slightly.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Ichigo exclaimed followed by Rukia, Renji, and Uryu. "What was that Rukia?!" Renji asked frantically. "It's on the level of an Espada, but I don't know who it could be, it's really powerful." She explained. "The spiritual pressure is familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." Uryu said.

The quartet rushed out of the school and headed towards the energy source, changing into soulreapers in the mean time. When they got to the location, one more energy source emerged far away. "Uryu and Rukia, you go and fight the other Arrancar, me and Renji will beat whoever this guy is." Ichigo instructed. "Right!" Rukia and Uryu nodded.

"Do you think them two will be okay?" Renji asked Ichigo. "I hope so, this guy feels stronger than the other spiritual pressure anyway, so it should be okay."

"Well, well, well, so _youre _Ichigo Kurosaki eh?" A voice said teasingly. "Show yourself!" Ichigo shouted. "You really _are _short - tempered, well I guess I _have_ to show myself." The voice echoed behind Renji and Ichigo, they both spun around to confront the voice. The bubblegum - haired Espada walked towards Renji and Ichigo nonchalantly, yellow eyes gleaming menacingly.

"Not this guy." Renji growled. "Who is he?!" Ichigo asked, not keeping his eyes off the stranger for a moment. "Szayel Aporro Granz." Renji swallowed.

"Long time no see Abarai, where's your Quincy friend?" The scientist questioned. "Why should I tell _you?_" Renji replied. "Aw don't be like that pineapple head." Szayel said hitting a nerve. "What did you say?!" "Renji, he's just trying to pull on your strings!" Ichigo assured Renji. "Youre coming with me Kurosaki." Szayel said darkly. "What for?!" Renji butted in. "Lord Aizen wants the strawberry for confidential reasons you see, and he said I can experiment on him during the time he's using him." "Like hell I'm coming with you!" Ichigo shouted, drawing his zanpakutou. "I figured you would be that way..."

In a flash, Szayel sonidoed behind Ichigo and injected him with a needle full of drugs, causing him to fall unconcious. "Ichigo!" Renji shouted before being ambushed by five Arrancars. Szayel picked ichigo up from the rough ground and balanced his limp body on his shoulder. Before Renji could come in contact with Szayel, he opened up a Garganta and stepped through.

The substitute Soul reaper awoke with a pounding headache and handcuffed to a chair. His surroundings was a pale white and only a few beams of light to illuminate the room he was held in. "Hello Ichigo."An unnervingly calm voice greeted, he knew that voice. "Aizen!" Ichigo growled through clenched teeth. "You're probably wondering why you're here." Aizen paused "You're here because I heard you have an inner hollow, yes?" Aizen smiled in a creepy manner. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Ichigo snapped back. "I want to extract that hollow from you." That was the only warning before Ichigo was picked up by a certain fox - face and strapped to a metal table.

Szayel Aporro came into Ichigo's line of sight wielding another needle but with different liquid this time, it was a sour yellow colour and it was bubbling inside the needle. "Don't come near me!" Ichigo screamed and struggled against the binds frantically. It was no use. The derranged scientist drew in closer and closer with the needle until it pierced the teen's arm. As the liquid shot through Ichigo's bloodstream, it came in contact with his soul. The throbbing from Ichigo's headache increased to an unbearable amount of pain and rendered the Substitute unconcious yet again.

Ichigo: Why are authors so mean to me?! T^T

Hichigo: Because it's fun dumbass, I'll be coming into view next chapter guys! :D

Tensa Zangetsu: Review, favorite, follow, do what ever you want. *walks away* -_-

Hichigo: Where ya going Zanzan~

Zabigetsu: *Sweatdrop* see ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Hichigo is in the show!

Zabigetsu: Sorry for the wait guys! I rated my story 'humor' and 'adventure', but I didn't really think this story through, just making it up as I go along, as I'm working like this, suggestions are wide open in the comments!

Ichigo: Zabigetsu still does NOT own Bleach or any other franchise.

Hichigo: King, do you ALWAYS have to say that now?

Ichigo: Don't call me King! And yes I have to say this otherwise Zabigetsu would get in lots of trouble!

Tensa Zangetsu: Enjoy and all that *smokes cigarrette*

Ichigo: You smoke?!

Ichigo awoke once again, but to a different place. A familiar place. His inner world. "_Why am I here?" _Ichigo thought to himself. "Oh King~" Oh no, not _him. _Anyone but _him. _Suddenlya stark white figure Sonidoed in front of Ichigo"Why are ya ignoring me king?" Hichigo said in a serious tone, smiling from ear to ear. Ichigo couldn't move, he was terrified of his counterpart, he knew that if _anyone _could kill him, Hichigo could. He wasn't very predictable either, he could be spouting philosophy one minute, and swinging his sword the next. "If you're not gonna answer me, then I'm gonna have to hurt ya." Hichigo threatened. Ichigo couldn't find the words to reply. He was so paralysed by fear that he couldn't even move his body. "Fine then." Hichigo grabbed Ichigo's neck and slammed him into one of the many sky scrapers behind him. Ichigo still couldn't lift his own arms to pry away Hichigo's death grip on his neck. _"Why can't I move?!"_ Ichigo thought to himself desperately.

"Nice work Hichigo." Said a calm deadly voice. "Aizen?! h-how the hell are _you_ here?!" Ichigo spluttered past Hichigo's grip. "Szayel invented a formula that weakens the person's soul if injected. If you were to inject that into a person, then it would be easier to slip into that soul. I injected that formula into you Ichigo, all I needed was someone _inside_ your soul to make you defenceless.

_**"I heard you have an inner hollow, yes?" Aizen said in a creepy voice."Yeah, what's it to you?!" Ichigo snapped. " I want to extract that hollow from you."**_

Ichigo gasped as he remembered what Aizen said before being injected. "W-why do you want my Hollow?!" "Because he has an important role in my Arrancar army, he is far stronger than all of my Arrancars and he has alot of gathered information, due to being inside your soul. So I know all the Soul Society's plans from Hichigo here." Aizen stepped towards Ichigo and cast a high level Kido spell. It transported the trio back outside of Ichigo's soul into Szayel's lab.

Ichigo was still strapped to the metal table. "Welcome back Lord Aizen." The Octava Espada greeted. "Hello Szayel thanks for your help, could you leave us alone for a while?" Aizen asked. "Why of course Lord Aizen." Szayel said with a bow. "Hichigo follow me into my throne room please, if you will." "Okay." Hichigo replied. "Hey! Aizen you bastard! get back here!" Ichigo shouted as he winced at the pain in his arm. Aizen slammed the door shut and enclosed Ichigo in a lab of pure darkness.

"Ok Hichigo, all I want you to do, is break Ichigo anyway you can, but you must not kill him, understand? You can use any tool whatsoever." Aizen instructed. "This sounds really fun." Hichigo said licking his lips. "So can I trust you with this task?" "Yeah."

The next day, Hichigo walked up to the ice-like bars of the cell which was containing Ichigo, he gently knocked on the cell to get Ichigo's attention. He didn't respond. Hichigo knocked a little harder while clearing his throat. Still no response. "Ichigo~ I know you're listening." The Teen sighed, turning his head to face his doppleganger. "What is it _Hollow_." Ichigo asked disrespectfully. "Oh, I was just wonderin' if you wanted anything." Hichigo explained. "I'm not accepting anything from _you_." "Fine then, starve for all I care."

Zabigetsu: Not a _huge_ cliffhanger, but I hope it'll keep you interested at the least.

Ichigo: Was that really it?! This author is terrible..

Hichigo: I'd like you to do better, you can't even distinguish a King from his horse dumbass!

Tensa Zangetsu: Both of you shut up! *coughs* Like, comment and stuff.


End file.
